Of unknown ties and repressed memories
by Black Lithning
Summary: After a terrible car accident Parkers life is hanging by a thread and she'll need a organ donation to survive. The team is willing to do anything to help her, but at which cost? Maybe there's no need to do the worst, maybe someone is related closer to Parker than everyone thought and can help her. And was it really an accident or did someone tried to kill her and just her?
1. Chapter 1

**Of unknown ties and repressed memories**

The night was clear, a warm breeze flowed over her, so she could stay here and watch the bright stars shining in the night sky. The small dots that spread across space always made her think, each one of them had a story, particularly in Greek mythology of which she knew and adored, but tonight they were just some twinkling dots so far away who brightened her darkest hours of the year. Every time she got lost in her dark thoughts they showed her, the way back.

"What are you doing up here?" A voice came from behind.

Surprised Sophie turned around, she hadn't heard anyone come out onto the roof but then again when did Parker ever let herself be heard, that girl managed to appear out of nowhere every time. Expecting an answer Parker walked straight to Sophie, watching her intently.

"I could ask you the same, what are you doing here?" Sophie replied. Instead of an answer Parker gave a shrug of the shoulders.

"I always come here. It's where I can think and let go. It's the tallest building in the city. It makes me feel like I can jump to every roof from here." Sophie smiled at the childlike explanation, it was so Parker.

"Of course. What was I thinking, I should know this is your world." Sophie replied with a laugh.

"So, why are you here?" The grifter turned around, away from Parker, so she didn't have to lie into her innocent blue eyes.

"Pretty much the same, just without the roof jumping part."

"But it's the best way to really let go." Parker explained excited and Sophie immediately had to laugh again.

"Maybe for you Parker, but I like to have solid ground beneath my feet in the process of letting go. I think falling from a building wouldn't really help me." Sophie could swear she heard something like: _"You'll never know without trying."_ but decided to ignore it. The older woman watched how the young thief lean over the handrail to look at the street below and for a moment Sophie wanted to scream, run to her and hold her back for fear Parker would fall over the edge, but then she remembered who was standing in front of her, not a little girl but the world's greatest thief and adrenaline junkie that ever lived. Sophie had to smile at the emotions Parker awakened in her again, after so many years of thinking they were buried so deep within that they would never come to the surface again, but the lively blonde proved her wrong. Parker really was the greatest thief of all time, the girl who managed to steal her heart without Sophie noticing until it was too late.

"Aren't you ever scared when you jump from a height like this? I can barely look at the streets down there without getting dizzy and you just jump without a second thought."

Parker leant out a little more over the edge to get a better view of the streets as she tried to understand Sophie's fear. After a while Parker just shook her head and decided that she couldn't understand it so she leant back, much to Sophie's relief, and turned around.

"You're wrong, I'm scared every time I jump, but that's a part of the letting go for me." Parker explained calmly and looked Sophie in the eyes, as if it would help the grifter to understand the answer better. "You have to know, when you jump, you have to focus all your thoughts on this one task or you'll die, plain and simple." Sophie flinched a little but Parker ignored her and continued. "When I jump, I leave everything that bothers me on the edge where I jump from so it can't follow me down. It stays there and I fly away." Parkers shining eyes were everything the grifter needed to truly understand that the blonde loved it, if it were possible for humans to fly Parker would probably never touch the ground. A bird, bound to the ground. "Fears can't follow you into the sky so they don't have any other option than to leave you. That's the why you'll never see a scared bird, not even in the toughest of times." Sophie couldn't help but be impressed about the thief's logic, it seemed so simple. "Archie once told me that nothing will happen to me if I focus and respect gravity. Obviously I know that there's more behind it, but with what he said, I was able to jump for the first time. Though it's not like he needed to push me." She had to smile at the memory, that was so long ago and what had happened to her since then? It seemed like an eternity ago. "Fear means you have something to live for, something you're scared to lose if you don't make it. So if I realize someday I'm not scared to die anymore, I know I've got nothing to live for." The grifter was stunned. Parker never talked this much of her thoughts to anyone and Sophie was grateful she was there to hear it.

"That's very wise Parker."

"You think? I found it in a fortune cookie once and I liked it. So the fortune-cookie maker has to be a pretty wise guy." Sophie chuckled at Parkers total seriousness about the wisdom of a fortune cookie maker.

"Yes, absolutely."

For a while neither woman said anything, they just enjoyed the comfortable silence and adored the fantastic skyline of Boston.

"Please don't leave us again Sophie." Parker whispered just loud enough for Sophie to hear who was standing right beside her.

"Why do you think I would leave Parker?" Sophie asked, surprised by Parkers plea. Even if Sophie had turned around to look at her friend, Parker would have continued to watch night sky.

"I know that look you have. I had that same look when I was a kid, that's probably why I can figure it out the easiest. You're feeling lost, you want to run away, right?" To say Sophie was surprised would be an understatement, Sophie had held her composure since Parker had made her presence known on the roof. How could this girl decipher her that easily?

"I...I really don't know what to say Parker."

"Then don't say anything, just listen to me." Parker still didn't look at her so Sophie just watched the girl watching the city. "If there's something that bugs you, if someone threatens you or you're afraid of anything, just tell us. We can help you, me and the others. We're more than a team now, we're a family. Hardison and Eliot are always saying that families look after each other." During her last words Parker turned abruptly to Sophie and met her eyes with such an intensity that now Sophie was the one who had to look away, afraid Parker would see what was buried deep into her soul.

"You could be a great grifter Parker, you have talent." Sophie said nonchalant but Parker didn't grant the grifters wish of changing the topic, if she even noticed it. This was too important to be left unsaid, she gave Sophie a little space by walking to the railing again and watching the skyline of Boston.

"I won't bug you to tell me what's wrong, you know that, I just want you to know that I'll be there for you if you ever want to talk, about anything I'm a pretty good listener." If Sophie didn't know it any better she was sure that the young blonde was on the edge of crying. Did her time away really affect the girl so much? Sophie took a small step in Parker's direction to soothe her but stopped when she realized the thief was struggling not to run away. This was an unusual situation for Parker and she didn't like people to see her weak, so Sophie stayed at her place. She knew how hard this was for Parker and she didn't want to make it any harder for her.

"Parker you..." Sophie started but stopped again. What should she say? What would calm the young blonde and wasn't a complete lie? How could she make Parker understand what bothers her without worrying her more? "Parker I promise you, I won't leave again. You have my word! So please don't be so scared that I will. If I knew it would hurt you this much I wouldn't have left in the first place." Sophie answered truthfully but with total knowledge that she was completely avoiding Parkers question, she hoped Parkers need for reassurance would be more important for the girl, fortunately she was right. Parkers small laugh was proof enough.

"If you asked me who you are I could have told you. There was no need for a trip around Europe." Sophie had to smile a little now herself, obviously Parker was getting better. "You're the one who keeps saying that talking can solve everything right? You need to listen to your own advice."

"Perhaps you right. Let's assume I had asked you, what would you have said?" Sophie asked curiosity getting the better of her. Instead of answering her right away, Parker just shook her head wildly and turned around happily.

"I would have said, regardless of your real name, you're Sophie Devereaux, the best grifter in the whole world. One of a few people who have my respect because of who they are. Someone I'm afraid to lose and the best friend and mother figure someone like me could ever hope have." Parker exclaimed with a wide smile on her face.

Sophie was too shocked to answer right away. Parker's words moved her deeply and she didn't even know how to answer. So she said the only thing she knew the blonde really wanted to hear.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting?"

The joy Parker felt at her statement was obvious for Sophie's trained eyes and warmed her heart deeply. Even if Sophie knew she couldn't take Parkers fears away, she could give her at least the reassurance that she would still be there tomorrow and if she needed to, Sophie would give her this reassurance every day.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Parker said and with that she jumped off the roof with a loud and happy scream. She must have linked herself with rope without Sophie noticing it so the grifter ran to the railing just in time to see Parker fly downwards for a short time before she throttled her fall and landed unharmed and unseen at the sidewalk.

"Your way of letting go seems to really work for you little one. I wish it was that easy for me." Sophie whispered into the now cold night, besides everything that brought her to this roof the grifter still had to smile at Parkers heart melting words. "Thank you Parker. You're the best daughter I could've ever asked for."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was exactly like every other day that started with a meeting at Leverage Consulting and Assoc. Sophie was already sitting on the couch in front of the monitors, Eliot was making himself a sandwich and Nate just waited for Hardison to start his presentation about the new client, nothing special but with one exception.

"Where's Parker?" asked Nate and searched the room thinking she might have hidden somewhere in the room, which wouldn't be the first time.

"That's what I want to know." Eliot grumbled. "She better have a good explanation for not showin' up. She wanted to train with me before the meeting. She probably slept in an elevator again or something like that. You know what she's like!" Eliot ended and cut the bacon for his sandwich with a little too much force. Sophie just looked at the hitter and sent him a disapproving look.

"Parkers never late Eliot, you know that. She's like a Swiss watch." Sophie said and exchanged a worried look with Nate.

"Yeah, Sophie's right. Hardison track her phone or her ear-bud, just find her."

"I'm on it boss, just a second." The hacker said and typed some orders into the keyboard but instead of locating the missing thief the hacker got something else. "Oh no, that's not good. That can't.." Hardison mumbled but was interrupted by Nate immediately.

"Hardison, where is she?" Nate asked a little worried and louder than necessary.

"I don't know. I've tried to find her but I'm not getting a signal from any of the tracking devices." he answered but didn't stop typing.

"Maybe her batteries are out or she's in a dead zone? Could that be possible?" Sophie asked as calm as she could but Nate watched her and her hidden desperation just increased his own worries. They were in Boston, there were no Dead zones in the city and Parker wanted to be at the meeting so she wouldn't go out of the town. Hardison just shook his head.

"Even if the batteries were all out at the same time, I should be able to find her. This is bad, this is very bad."

"Why don't you try to find the last place she's been before you lost the signal?" Eliot asked alarmed. "We can search the cameras and follow her this way." Everyone turned to the hitter with a surprised expressions. "What? That's what he does, right? We did it before so stop looking at me like that!"

"I already tried that, it just takes a little time for the program to find the last place she was at. At the moment I'm searching for her credit-cards under every alias I made, if she's used any of them, but still nothing." They all knew Parker could disappear if she really wanted to, even from Hardison but there was no reason for that now. Parker could also mysteriously vanish due to one of their enemies or an enemy of her own. Parker had made a lot of people angry by beating the most expensive alarm systems and stealing countless amounts of money and diamonds from various mafia families. There were a lot of people out there who wanted her head and their valuables back, but mostly her head.

"I'll call a few contacts just in case." Eliot said and left his sandwich untouched on the table.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Might be best if you call-" But the mastermind was interrupted by a little melody Sophie's cell phone made. Sophie picked it up fast and hoped Parker would be on the other side asking her to pick her up from somewhere.

"Hello? I'm calling from the St. Nicholas hospital. Do you know a young woman named Alice White?" Time stopped for Sophie, at least it felt that way for her. Alice White was an alias of Parkers. That meant Parker was in a hospital and obviously she was hurt and it had to be bad if they could take the wallet from the possessive blonde thief. A cold shudder came over the grifter and so her voice betrayed her clearly when she answered. "Yes, yes I know her. Did something happen to her? Is she okay?" Sophie's worried tone made the three man stop their activities immediately and they all turned expectantly to the grifter.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much. It seems that she was hit by a car. She was brought here in an ambulance a few minutes ago and is now on her way in to surgery. You should get here as soon as possible." The woman on the other line explained and Sophie never hated her experience with humans more than now, as it told her that the woman stopped herself from saying: 'It doesn't look good.'

"I'll be there soon." Sophie answered mechanical and hold back the urge to threaten the woman that Parker had better be alive when she gets there, but there was nothing this woman could do to provide that.

"Okay. Thank you. Please don't drive by yourself." The woman said the standard sentence and hung up and left a confused Sophie alone who couldn't form a clear thought.

"Sophie?" Nate asked softly kneeling in front of her, his hands grasping at hers brought her back to reality.

"Parker she..." The woman struggled, her voice broke at the pure thought of the young thief's fate. But the three man didn't push her and waited patiently until Sophie took a deep breath and got herself under enough control to continue. "Parker was hit by a car. She's at St. Nicholas hospital, they're operating her now." Sophie ended sobbing. Nate took her in his arms and tried to comfort her.

"What? That's impossible! Parker is- she's Parker, she never gets hurt. That girl is invincible, there has to be a mistake." Hardison yelled frantically. "I have a program running, searching for any of our alias' in hospital and police reports. It would have told me by now." The hacker explained and opened the database of the St. Nicholas hospital to convince the team as well as himself. Parker just couldn't be hurt, it was impossible.

"There, you see? No patient named Alice White, it was probably some sort of mistake or a bad joke. I gotta say you had me worried for a minute Sophie." Hardison said relieved but the rest of the team just stared at the list of patients with shock.

"Maybe not Alice White but Alice Weiht is listed as a patient. It's a typing error Hardison so your program couldn't find her." Eliot said without any sarcastic remark about his mistake. Realization sank into the young man and he fell defeated into his seat.

"Okay, so she's probably there so I'll go to the hospital right now and you can do what you want." Sophie said determined and went to the door.

"I'll come with you!" All three man said simultaneously but Sophie ignored them and ran out of the door, not willing to waste a second.

"Great.. okay I'll go to the hospital you two stay here. As soon as I know anything about Parkers condition I'll inform you." Nate said and went to the door.

"What? There's no way that I'm gonna stay here while Parker is in that hospital and fights for her life! I'm going with you!" Hardison said angry and wanted to go to the door but was stopped by Elliot. The hitter understood Nate's fear but let the mastermind explain himself.

"You really don't get it, do you? If this wasn't an accident, if someone wanted Parker dead then she is still in danger at the hospital. A civilian hospital with basic security system and cameras, it wouldn't be too hard to finish the job. Hardison, you're the only one who can help her now and can make sure she stays safe." The young hacker nodded reluctant, then he took something out of his jacket and handed it to Nate.

"Mini-cameras. Place these at every entrance, exit, window and lift so I can watch over you guys from here. You'll call me on her condition as soon as you know something."

"Of course. Thank you. Eliot, you go to the place of the accident. See if there's something suspicious and whether someone hit the best thief in the world by accident or not." Eliot just nodded and got his jacket, he knew there was no need to tell Nate that he also wanted updates about Parker, Nate knew him well enough. His focus was now to find the person who hit his little crazy sister. Accident or not, they would regret it deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie reached the hospital in less than ten minutes, it just needed a little extra money for the taxi driver to drive over the speed limit. Sophie was sure that she would have gotten the same result if she had used her charm instead and did a little flirt but she wasn't in the mood for that now. Parker was in a hospital, a damn hospital for gods sake! Parker always seemed invincible to her, the pure thought of her getting hurt seemed ridiculous. This girl jumps from skyscrapers, elevators and helicopters probably too, so how can a simple car hurt the lively blonde? "Please let her be okay." Sophie whispered before taking a deep breath and walking straight through the front-door and then to the reception. "Excuse me. I was called that Alice White was brought in here, a car hit her." The man behind the desk looked up from his papers and the experienced grifter in Sophie could already see that her womanly charm wouldn't get her anywhere with this guy so she didn't even need to try that.

"Are you a relative of Ms. White?" The man asked experienced but a little bored as well, maybe it was the clear disinterest of the man in Parkers fate that made Sophie lose her cover.

"What? No I.. how is she?" Sophie knew it was the wrong answer the moment she got it out but she couldn't take it back now. This whole situation shattered her a lot more than she thought it would be, Sophie just couldn't concentrate on the situation in front of her. Somewhere in this hospital was Parker and could possible die any minute and Sophie couldn't help her.

"I'm sorry, just relatives are allowed to be informed of the medical condition of our patients." The man said and got back to his work before Sophie could reply anything.

"We are relatives. This is Katherine White and I'm Christian White. Alice is our adoptive-daughter. She's just not related by blood, my wife is very concerned so please understand her puzzlement as pure maternal madness." Nate explained who just stood a few steps behind Sophie without her even noticing him.

"Can I see some form of ID please?" The nurse asked and completely ignored Sophie now. Hysterical mothers were something he had to deal with unfortunately almost every day so he knew how they could be, fathers were always the more collected in situations like this.

"Of course you can. Here's mine." Nate showed him an ID card and handed Sophie something else. "You forgot your wallet in the car, dear." Sophie took it thankfully, she knew that the man in front of her needed to believe her, she had to collect herself. After taking a brief glance at the ID cards he brought his attention back to Nate.

"Thank you Mr. White. I'll contact someone who knows about your daughters condition. Please sit down in the waiting area, someone will come for you." Nate nodded and took Sophie by her shoulders to lead her into one of the uncomfortable looking chairs.

"Where..?"

"Hardison made us all identities for a case like that. He really is prepared for everything." Nate said with proud at the young hacker but Sophie just nodded and became silent again, still to shocked to do anything more.

"Do you know what exactly happened to her?" Her voice seemed to crack just by thinking about it, but years of practice controlling her emotions helped the grifter to get the words out, she just needed to know.

"Not yet but we're working on it." Softly Nate took his hands on each side of her head and looked Sophie directly in the eyes, before he said "Sophie, listen to me. Parker is strong, she's going to make it, you'll see." She wasn't sure if he really believed that or was just trying to convince her. He was calmer than herself, more collected, probably from his experience with his son. Sophie had never gone through a similar situation, sure sometimes a member of her previous teams got hurt during a job, but this was different. Parker, Hardison, Eliot and Nate were her family now. She was closer to them than to any member of her 'real' family by now and she couldn't bear to lose any one of them. Sophie didn't know exactly how long she was sitting, just staring at the wall and being held close by Nate who wiped away her tears and stroked her hair softly to calm her down, it could be hours since they came here or just a few minutes, but she didn't care either. Time was not relevant as long as she didn't get any news about Parkers condition. Eventually a doctor made his way to them and they internally prepared themselves for the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N New chapter guys!**

**Thanks to the AMAZING wolfenstien who agreed to help me editing this story and is now my beta reader, THANK YOU again!**

**The previous chapters are also revised with wolfenstiens help.**

**Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Family of Alice White?" asked the Doctor and Sophie just nodded while Nate held his hand up so the doctor could see them.

"Your daughter is stable now but not out of the woods yet." said the young man but Sophie could read something in his face that she didn't like, sorrow.

"There is something else you're not telling us doctor. What is it? What else is wrong with her? What is going to happen to her?" she asked panicked.

The doctor seemed a little surprised but didn't deny it either and nodded. "Your daughter has taken a lot of damage during the accident. Her liver is completely unable to work because of the impact. She can call herself lucky that she survived this far in her condition. We have already placed her on the donation-list so she can get a new liver but the chances for a match are low, I'm sorry."

"Are you telling us, that there is nothing you can do to save her and we just have to watch her die?" Sophie screamed at the man who wasn't even slightly surprised at her reaction. He probably got this speech a lot in his career.

"I'm afraid you are right Ma'am. I'm sorry."

"What if we donate the hospital or something? We have money you just have to name the amount." Nate said, calmer than Sophie. He knew it was always a matter of money, the right money to the right man and you can get anything you want.

"I'm sorry Sir, there's nothing we can do to help your daughter. Right now she needs machines to do the job her liver does normally. But this isn't going to work forever. The only chance would be a new liver or a living transplant from a person. The liver is an organ with a very high recovery rate. Someone could donate your daughter a piece of their own liver and your daughter and the donor would be able to live perfectly fine. Of course we could test if one of you are compatible but the chances are very small."

"I'll do it!" Sophie said instantly and was glad that not every hope was lost.

"I'll do it too, of course." Nate said.

"Then please follow me."

After the nurse took a blood sample from both of them Nate and Sophie had to go back to the waiting area and hoped for news of Parkers condition.

In the meantime Hardison had found some camera records which recorded how Parker got hit by the car but the angle was not perfect so he couldn't see everything. However, what he saw was enough for him. Parker walked down the street and the car didn't even seem to tip the breaks, they hit Parker at full speed and drove away. The hacker could watch it only once but he was sure that there was something wrong, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Eliot was at the scene of the accident which had been cleared of broken glass, there was only blood left, Parkers blood. Within an hour there wouldn't be any signs of the accident left. The hitter tried to control his anger when, again, a witness said he hadn't seen anything. Eliot could tell they were lying. This wasn't the best area, people were used to keeping their heads down and being quiet after a shooting or a knife fight. Eliot couldn't even scare them enough to talk with him because there were still some police in the area. He had to come back later if he wanted some answers. The accident scene itself didn't show anything unusual. The skid marks the tires left after Parker got hit were a little strange. The driver must have slowed down after the hit, which meant it wasn't a professional behind the wheel, otherwise he would be cold enough to just drive away. No, this was different. Maybe it really was an accident after all. But that was hard to tell after seeing the scene without any more information.

He gave a wary glance around before activating his ear bud "Hardison, I'll come back to you and see what you have."

"Wait, what? Why don't you go to the hospital? The driver might want to finish what he started!" The hacker yelled outraged into the com.

"No, that wasn't a pro and I'm no doctor so I can't help her. I feel better if I do something useful instead of sitting and waiting. Maybe we can catch the guy and I'll show Parker his teeth when she wakes up." This thought made him smile. Whoever did this to Parker, was going to have a very bad time.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

MISTAKE

PLEASE WATCH CHAPTER 6 FOR CHAPTER 5!

This one will be deleted!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry, it really was the wrong chapter! I named them wrong here. But I really hope you like this one. **

**Really new! Checked it twice! ;)  
**

* * *

"She could die Nate, we cannot lose her." Sophie said in a whisper so that Nate had to hear very carefully. He took her in his arms, held her tight and let her cry out everything she'd been holding in since the accident.

Parker was the daughter Sophie never had but found in the sweet, innocent thief. Her innocent naive nature amused them all, but also made it clear how bad her childhood must have been. Sophie had always tried to help Parker with her past but never pushed her, she always let her take the first step. When Parker shared something with her, Sophie always wanted to hug the sweet girl for hours and never let go. Sometimes Sophie wondered how the sweet little girl could take so much at such a young age. The grifter understood completely why Parker built up these walls around herself and it was a miracle in her eyes that Parker didn't turn out as a sociopath but this sweet innocent little girl that Sophie saw in her.

"She won't die Sophie, we won't let her!" Nate said softly but determined.

"How Nate? You're not a doctor, you can't make a plan to save her like you usually do. She needs a liver from another person. You can't just say: "Let's steal a liver" You're not God Nate!" Sophie replied broken.

"I know that Sophie, but there is a chance that if we find a matching liver, then she will survive. And if anyone on this planet is a match, we'll find them! Sam died even though there was a chance for him to survive and I won't let that happen again. I'm not going to let a single member of our family die when there is still a chance to save Parker."

"Hardison? Look at Parkers medical record and the donation list for a matching liver. We will save her."

"Alright I'm on it." Hardison replied and instantly started to work.

"Mr and Mrs White?" A middle age woman in a white coat called them. Nate got up but Sophie couldn't find the strength to do it.

"I'm Dr Asher. I was the lead surgeon on your daughters operation." The woman introduced herself.

"How is she?" replied Nate.

"We were able to stop the internal bleeding and fix the broken bones, unfortunately her liver is too damaged to be saved, I assume Dr Keller informed you already." Both nodded. "Have you had blood tests yet?"

"Yes we did that already." Nate answered and the woman seemed satisfied but had an air of anger.

"Good but there is something else I wanted to talk to you about. On the X-rays we found evidence of a lot of healed bones but we couldn't find any record of it in her files. Perhaps you can explain this to me?" The doctors tone was like a knife, cutting through the air and Nate could see that she detected child abuse, which was true but not caused by them.

"I'm sorry. Alice is our adoptive daughter, she's lived with us for fifteen years now. She bounced around foster care before she came to us and prior the foster parents used to hit her, that's everything she said to us about that. Everything we know is in the records you've seen. I guess they didn't take her to hospital every time they beat her half to death." Nate explained, his outrage at these foster parents were enough for the woman to be convinced on their innocence, so she lowered her arms and the look of hatred vanished from her eyes.

"I´m sorry, but I see situations like this more often these days. I just wanted to be sure. You can see your daughter now. She's currently sedated so she won't wake up for another couple of hours. Stay with her if you want but please be quiet, she needs her rest."

"Of course, thank you doctor." Nate replied and gestured to Sophie to join him.

* * *

**A/N: I will delete the chapter 5, just to let you see I've updated. Sorry again for the mistake!**

**But tell me what you think, please!  
**


End file.
